How To Piss Off the Naruto Characters!
by Yuki Yamera
Summary: If you've every wondered what really pisses off the cast of Naruto read this!plz Just a story composed out of sick twisted bordum!:
1. How to Piss off Sasuke!

Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN NARUTO OK!!!!! (i wish though sigh)

**A/N: Ok me and sister are writing this together! She also has an acount on here but one night i was on here on my acount and we decided 2 write one of these!!!! i know u dont care so on with the story)Yuki (me) wrote all the odd one and my sister Yumi wrote all the even ones!YAY!!!!!!**

1. Walk up to him and yell, sas-GAY really loud so everyone in a 2 mile range can here it!!!Then run...FAST!:)

2. Get him a pet chicken for his birthday and say, "Hey, he looks just like you."

3. say, "Hey, so how's Orochimaru, in bed? cough coughsniff sniff "

4. Say in a sympethetic voice, "It's OK Sasuke, I know someone who can help with ur problems... Dr.Phil!!!!!" And RUN!

5. When training with him, during the middle of the battle run away screaming "HAHA chicken boy cant catch me HAHA"

6. Dress his chicken in a pink fuzzy outfit and tell him you got him a matching one.

7.Die his hair pink in his sleep and write on his forehead "im a sissey sissey GIRL!!!!" in permenant maker and in really girly cursive.

8. Knock him out, put him in a pink fuzzy room, no doors and no windows, with the "I'm a Little Tea Pot" playing over and over, in a straight jacket and see how long it takes him to get out.

9.take a picture of him on the toliet with constpation and photoshop it 2 make him look like his in a hooker dress but keep the face and print out life size cut-outs!!!Put them on every street in Konoha with "It's 12:00! Do you know where you're Sasuke is?!?!?!?!

10. Come into his bedroom very early in the morning with a blue Sasuke superhero spandex costume and tell him you've started the Super SasUke superhero gang.

11.Sneak into his house while his gone and paint his walls pink, replace all his carpets with pink fuzzy carpet, replace his clothing with pink fuzzy bunny suits, and put pink hair die in his soap, shampo ,and condtioner!!!

12. While he's taking a shower, flush the toilet and yell, "Sorry that was an accident!" For 2 weeks straight. :)

13.Get him an acount on and then send invites 2 really ugly fat guys!

14. Call him your "Snuggly Wuggly Ukey Pukey Squishy Kitty Pinky Winky Swishy Bear" in public, everytime someone passes you two.

15.Call Orochimaru and invite him over 2 Sauke's house,and when sasuke comes home make sure Orochimaru's naked lieing on his couch and make him say " come here my Snuggly Wuggly Ukey Pukey Squishy Kitty Pinky Winky Swishy Bear! I know you want me!

16. Put Itachi's picture (in his birthday suit of course ;) in everyplace he'd look (cereal box, underwear drawer, porn stash, walls, etc.)

17. Give the Sasuke Fanclub a copy of his scedule and tell them that his looking forward to seeing you ever second of the day!!!!

18. While he's playing cards with his friends, give him a Yaoi porno magazine and say,"Sasuke! Your magazine came in the mail today!"

19. when his not home go into his underwear drawer and burn all of it them and replace them with My Little Pony, Teletubbies, and Hello Kitty SPEEDOS!!!!evil laugh

20. Poke him in the same spot for 3 straight hours saying, "Snuggly Wuggly Ukey Pukey Squishy Kitty Pinky Winky Swishy Bear, I love U!" (poke him harder at U)

**A/N:ok so how did u like it?!?!??!?!?!? We're bad at spelling so if we spelled anthing wrong plz tell us! we will be adding more 2 this chapter further along the way! **

**r&r plz thanx u**

**signed,**

_Yuki and Yumi Yamera_


	2. How to Piss off Kakashi!

**Disclaimer:We Do Not Own Naruto(we wish)**

**_A/N: Here's another chap even though we haven't gotten any reviews yet. I'm not very patient so, HURRY UP! Sorry and this one's gonna be maybe a little longer. Best wishes from Yumi and Yuki. ohh p.s. review(or else!!!) Chow!_**

Chapter:2 How to Piss Off Kakashi!!!

1. Take away all his Icha Icha Paradise and replace them all with dictionaries.

2. Come to training later than him.

3. While his asleep wash all his clothes in silver die including his masks.

4. Tell him that by today, porn is illegal.

5.Tell him that Jiraiya died and Naruto refuses to write anymore Icha Icha Books.

6. Call him "pure" and "virgin-Kakashi" for a whole week.

7. Replace the srcoll he use's to summon his dogs with one that summons half dead chickens with there heads cut off.

8. Cut holes in his mask.

9. While his asleep sneak into his room and hide a boombox that plays "My Little Snuggly Wuggly Uekey Puekey Pinkey Winkey Teddey Bear" over and over again.

10. Make "Trained to Attack Kakashi" cats attack Kakashi and throw lemon juice on him... ow.

11. While he's asleep glue his hands together so he cant pick up another book untill the glue wares off.(he cant eat or wipe his butt etheir..so if he gets really thin and gets a bunch of cling-ons...we didnt do anything)

12. Write the word "HENTAI" in all his books, on every page, in big red letters.

13. Make a sign saying" Kakashi brings you Love " then give him a hug and but it on his back...then you play the waiting game

14. Show up at training in a mini-skirt and a hater top that shows massive clevage then bounce around alot and bend over in front of him then when u notice his hard-on..say "Kakashi, could you tell your pants to stop pointing at me" in a realyy inocent voice.

15 .Dress up as Iruka. Ask him out on a date. Then dont show up.

16 .Spike his tea. ALOT!!!!!! everyday so he's constantly drunk

17. Take all his masks away and replace them with underware...girl underware.

18. Replace all his underware with pink lacey thongs.

19. Replace his cloths with pink maid out fits..with lots of bows,hearts, and ribbons.

20. While he's wearing the dress..take lots of photos. Then make him a blog, post those pictures, then set him up to meet a guy whose a 50 year old pervey stalker.

21. When he's asleep die his hair blond.

22. Switch his colonge with "Ode to Sick Cat".

_okay theres are next chappey Hope you enjoyed it. Yumi sorta abondoned me after #10 so i wrote most of them:( ohh well..still._

_VOTE!!!! for the next chappey._

_1.Itachi_

_or_

_2.Gara._

_REVIEW!!!! thanx you._

_love,_

_Yuki Yamera _


End file.
